Harry Potter and The Dragon Lord
by NaruHinaFan29
Summary: What if Harry wasn't just a Potter? What if he was a Targeryan? How will this change the wizarding world? (Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.)
1. Chapter 1

Pain. It waa all his young ten year old body knew. Ever since he could rember his uncle had been beating him. It didn't matter if he did anything wrong or not. He even got beat for doing better in school then his cousin Dudley. If it was only physical pain then he probly could deal with it and get used to it, but his cousin and his friends would beat on him too. They had a game for it. They would call it "Harry Hunting". He also had to deal with mental and emotional abuse too. Up until he started going to school he even believed his name was "Freak Boy." He did all the chores around the house and all the cooking for his relitives. He grew up use to this life knowing nothing else. The only positive thing in his life was his dreams.

In his dreams he always heard a woman's voice. Sometimes he would hear her singing sootging songs to him. Other nights he would hear her telling him stories. Some about wizards and knights having adventures. Then there was stories about dragons. The stories about dragons where always his favorites. He loved how free they got to be. Able to go anywhere they wanted, when ever they wanted. It was what he always wished for. To be free of his aunt and uncle. Nomore beatings or chores. And he would beable to actually eat real food not just the scraps of what was leftover. It would be his greatest dream come true.

"Boy! Where is my food," he heard his uncle yell from behind him at the table. He sighed and finished placing the food on plates for them all. He placed two large full plates infront of his uncle and cousin. He was always amazed at how much food they could eat and all he ever recieved was leftover scraps. His aunt recived a smaller plate of food with fruit. Harry sat eating a piece of toast and read over the list of chores he had for today. He noticed that his list was short today and would be finished by mid-day.

A few hours later Harry sat down on the couch feeling tired after completing his chores. He started watching the show that Dudley had on the tell when he heard the mail arrive.

"Duds get the mail," Uncle Vernon told his son.

"Make the freak do it," was the respons heard.

"Boy get the mail"

"Make Dudley get it," Harry tried, but as soon as he sais it he saw his uncle throw Dudley's Smilting stick at him. He ducked under it and ran to the mail. He saw that with the mail there was a letter addressed to him. He quickly shoved it into his pocket hoping his relitives did not see him. After giving his uncle the mail he put his head down and went to his cuboard hoping to not be noticed. When he got there he hopped onto his old lumpy matress and opened his letter.

Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,

Mr. Potter it has come to our attention that you are now ten years old. According to the instructions left to use by your mother, we are suppose to contact you. Now we know you are being raised by your non magical family so this may shock you. You Mr. Potter are a wizard and magic is real. It will all be explained to you shortly. This letter is what is known as a Portkey. A portkey will transport you here with magic after you say the word "Khaleesi". We hope to see you soon.

Ripjaw, Senior Inheratance Manager

'Magic? Could it really be real?' He thought with his doubts. But then he rembered all the wierd things that have happened in his life. The time his aunt shaved off all his hair except for a little to cover his scar, and it all regrew over night exactly how it was before cut. How he always liked his baths steaming hot but the water never burned him. And there also was the time at school when Dudley and his gang chashed him and he hid by the trash cans. He closed his eyes wishing to be safe and when he opened tgem he was ontop of the school. Was all that magic that caused thous things to happen? Harry gripped his letter in his hands.

"Well it can't hurt to try," he said. "Khaleesi." With the word spoken Harry felt a pull at his baval and he blacked out dissapearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is NaruHinaFan29. I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed.**

**ProcrastinationIsMyCrime: Thanks! I thought ten would be perfect to start at because I have a few things planed for Harry pre-Hogwarts.**

**Thunder18: Thanks. I'll try to update weekly or bi-weekly. Would of had this out sooner but had some work issues.**

**Guest: I plan to see this story to the end.**

**Anon: It will actually be niether. This story is based in Harry Potter Universe with elements of Game of Thrones mixed in.**

**Olaf74: Thanks. I hope to keep it intresting.**

**MashKai30: Thanks. I appreciate you reading it.**

**Whitetigerwolf: Thanks. And I plan on having longer chapters. Atleast 1K. Thats the minumal I want for a chapter.**

**Now to the story.**

**Chapter 2:**

Harry woke up feeling in a daze. He sat up blinking looking around. After shaking all the dizzyness away he noticed he was in a stone office. It looked like a normal office except that the furniture and supplies where smaller then normal.

"I'm glade you cane right after recieving our letter Mr. Potter. How do you feel," asked a voice. He looked over to the unknown voice and was shocked at what he saw. Standing there was a short man creature. He stood about three feet tall with long pointed ears. He also had very large feet and hands that looked like they belonged on a man more then twice his size.

"What? Who-What are you," asked Harry. The creature moved out infront of Harry and began to explain.

"My name is Ripjaw. I am know as a Goblin and I work at Gringotts. Gringotts is the Wizarding World bank. My job here works with the inheratance of the wizards and witches of our world." Explained Ripjaw. "I asked you here because your mother left instructions for after your tenth birthday. First was for me to explain the Wizarding World to you."

"B-But what us the Wizarding World," asked a shocked and slightly scared Harry.

"It is the hidden world that lives along side the Muggle World. It is a secret from most Muggles. The exception is family to Muggle-borns and Half-bloods. A Muggle-born is a witch or wizard born with magic, but has no magical parent. A Half-blood is a witch or wizard born with magic, and has one magical parent and one muggle parent."

"Ok so why am I here then Ripjaw?"

"Well your mother set up an inheratance test for you after your tenth birthday."

"What is an inheratance test?"

"Well we take some of your blood into a vile and then we pour it onto this special parchment and all the house you belong to will appear and your abilities."

"Your going to take my blood," Harry asked panicing.

Ripjaw pulled out a dagger with a vile attached to the end and showed it to Harry. " This dagger is charmed to pull out your blood on contact. It will not cut you or hurt you at all," He explained to Harry handing him the dagger. Deciding to trust the goblin he took the dagger and placed it against his wrist. He felt a tingle on his wrist as the vile filled up with his blood. When finished he handed them to Ripjaw. Ripjaw nodded his head as he took the dagger and vile. He then took out the parchment and poured Harry's blood over it until it was completely empty. After a few seconds it started to glow green and then stoped. Ripjaw read the results silently and was shocked.

"What is it sir?" Auestioned Harry. Without replying the goblin just handed Harry the results and he started reading.

**Name: Harrry James Potter-Targaryen**

**Age: 10**

**Blood status: Pure-Blood**

**Father: James Charlus Potter**

**Mother: Lily Ann Evens(Targeryen)Potter**

**Houses: Ancient and Noble House of Potter: Heir, Becomes Lord when an adult.**

**Ancient and Noble House of Targaryen: Lord, Last of House Targaryen**

**Ancient and Noble House of Black: Heir, Named by Godfather, becomes Lord after his passing.**

**Abilities: Draconemtounge: House Targaryen**

**Firemage: House Targaryen**

Harry read the results confussed." I know I'm a Potter but what is House Targaryen and House Black? And what does Ancient and Noble mean and these abilities?'

"Calm down Harry and I'll explain everything. First I'll explain about Ancient and Nobles. There are three levels of major Houses. Noble, which is granted to any house that has haf five straight generations of a noble act. Ancient is a house that can trace back there wizarding blood atleast ten generations and are very wealthy. Now Ancient and Noble Houses are Houses that fall into both. There are only ten Ancient and Noble Houses left. Houses of Black, Bones, Diggory, Greengrass, Longbottom, Nott, Potter, Targaryen, Yaxley, and Zanbini. Also there are six extinct Ancient and Noble Houses. Gyrffindor, Hufflepuff, Lannister, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Stark." explained Ripjaw. "Now Targaryen was thought to be extinct until this test. They where a ruling royal family before even Merlin's time. They are a house of legend with another name. They where callef Dragonlords. The last Dragonlord was Lady Daenerys Targaryen. But what made them truely feared was the connection they shared with dragons. They where one with a dragon fimiliar or like with Lady Daenerys, three dragons."

"I can control dragons?"

"Only a certain breed which hasn't been seen since Lady Daenerys, but you can speak to all breeds of dragons and control fire."

"I can really do all of that," asked a shocked Harry.

"Yes, it is magic you inherited from the House of Targaryen," explained Ripjaw. "You see each House passed down Family magic, magical skills, and money and properties."

"Money and properties," asked Harry.

"Yes hold on," Ripjaw goes to a file cabnet and taps it six times. He then pulls out three files and hands them to Harry. Harry opens them and starts reading.

**House of Potter:**

**Properties:**

**Potter Manor, Hidden to all but Lord and or Lady Potter.**

**Godric Cabin: Family vacation cabin in America**

**Gold:**

**1,771,473,721 Gallons**

**47,963,003 Sickles**

**493,000 Knuts**

**House of Black**

**Sealed to all but Lord or Lady Black.**

**House of Targaryan**

**Properties: All destroyed**

**Gold:**

**3,497,721,767 Gallons**

**976,497,032 Sickles**

**30,000 Knuts**

Harry looked up from the files in shock. He had Billions in Wizarding money and even a family manor. "What does all this mean?"

"It means Young Harry that you are a very rich wizard. And since you are the last Potter and Targaryen you are a Lord. That also means legally you are an Adult in both tge Wizarding anf Muggle Worlds."

"Does that mean I don't have to return to my Aunt and Uncle's home," asked Harry with excitment.

"Yes, you are premeted to move into the Potter Manor after the will reading since you are the last Potter. Now since it looks like you won't be returning you will need some gold. Lets head to your Vault." Ripjaw leads Harry to the cartd to go to his Vault. As Harry rode on the cart he was reminded of a rollercoaster ride that he saw on the telly and heard Dudley talking about. After a fee minutes they stopped infront of a vault.

"Now Harry, this is the Potter Trust Vault. You can't enter the main vault of the Potter's or Targaryen's until after your parents will reading next week." Harry nods and enters the vault. He saw huge piles of gold all around him. "The largest coin is a Gallon. The midium coin a Sickle and the smallest is a Knut. Grab about two hundred Gallons. That should be enough." Gripjaw handed Harry a money bag as he filled it up. Theu then left the vailt and headed back up to the lobby.

"That is all for today Harry. Herr is a list of shops you shoulf visit and an Inn yo stay at until the will reading. which is in a week at noon."

"Thanks Ripjaw," Harry sayd taking the list and leaving to go shopping and after to the Inn.


End file.
